323 Years
by a5thKira
Summary: Cross-posted from Wattpad by me. Shitty story but whatever. Semi-immortal gets trapped in a house. Au
1. Chapter 1

**You know what? For my first time actually writing something that wasn't an essay, I think I did a good job.**

**Warnings: Very OOC but I tried.**

323...

323 years...

When can I leave?

_Unknown Pov_

"Wow dude," Alfred said, "It is so hot in here man. How do you deal with it? Like seriously. Its that hot."

"Oh _really_ Alfred." I said, walking in front of him, "I thought this was a _normal_ temperature."

"This is normal? Where the heck does he live? I mean _c'mon_ I'm melting here."

"Alfred."

"Huh?" He snapped his head up. I could tell he was startled.

"You said that out loud."

"I did?"

I face-palmed, then continued walking. "Definitely. Last I knew I couldn't read minds."

Cue awkward silence.

"By the way I am from America." I said, walking faster. 'Dammit, why did I say _that_ of all things. Not a lie but the _truth_?'

"Hey dude, whats your name?"

I stopped. '_That_ question. The only one I couldn't fully answer truthfully.'

I looked beyond the trees above us, to the stars.

I answered.

"I don't know."

**Was that good? I literally have the one person who I feel won't judge proofreading this, Thanks mom! :D**

**So, um... Bye! (^o^)/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok well, I don't really know how long this fic will go on, so...**

**Forgot to put this last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Matt. She's mine.**

"I don't know" I cringed, 'Was that the best answer I could come up with? I've seen 8 year-olds come up with better answers than _I don't know_. I mean, who _doesn't _know their own _name_?'

While I was lost in my thoughts Alfred walked up right behind me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Boo."

"Ah," I yelped. "Can you not do that?"

"Ehe, sorry 'bout that." He said with a sheepish smile. "You were just standing there."

He looked at me strangely. "But seriously, whats your name?"

"I told you, _I don't know_." I stressed. "But you can call me anything."

He suddenly smiled, "So I can call you Matt right?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Why Matt?"

"Because it was the first thing that popped in my head."

"Fair enough."

We kept walking, deeper into the forest until I spotted movement in the bushes.

I stopped Alfred.

"Wha-"

"Shh." I shushed him still looking at the bush. It quit moving but,

"AAAHHHH" He suddenly yelled.

"What is it?" I snapped.

He just pointed toward the bush shakily. "There's a bug."

'Huh? A bug?' I looked at the bush. "I don't see any bugs."

'Eh? Did it move again?' As I continued looking I saw the hard shell of a beetle. 'So there was a bug. Its too big to be a ordinary bug, it looks to be the size of a cat, so that can only mean...'

"It's Kat!" I realized.

I got up and sprinted to the bush, arms spread wide. A very large beetle somehow jumped out and landed in my arms.

"Uh, Matt?" Questioned Alfred from behind a tree.

"Hm?" I hummed, too happy for words.

"Why are you hugging a bug?" He asked, still behind the tree.

'Oh yeah this must look very weird to anyone around here.' "Because, she's my pet."

"A bug for a pet?" He sounded skeptical.

"Yep." I chirped happily. "I haven't seen her in _forever_." 'Almost literally'

An dart shot past me, just missing my head. I looked back. My eyes widened.

'Here _too_? Is there anyplace where they _won't_ find me?'

"Get _off_ of me! What are you doing? Is that a _needle_?"

I looked over at Alfred and saw that the men in red had knocked him out with some kind of blue liquid.

I felt a prick in my arm and everything went black.

**I've always thought any kind of bug was cool so yeah... Now I want to have a cat sized beetle. **

**Shout-out to my Mom! :D**

**Thanks for bothering to read this (or skimming it)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I got no money, so I don't own... Except Matt**

'You know, as much as I like the color black, seeing _only_ black gets kind of boring. More boring then those old black and white silent movies from however long ago. Those were so boring. It had to have at least 40 years, right? I dunno. At least they had various shades of gray too.'

'Wait, was that light? Might as well go towards it. It's not like I have anything else to do. Waking up faster shouldn't be any worse than not knowing the time.'

I opened my eyes then almost immediately closed them. 'Gahhh, why does it have to be so bright right now.' I opened my eyes again, more slowly this time.

'So we went from a nice green forest to a completely white room, great, the_ one_ color I don't like.'

I suddenly realized something, 'Where is my jacket? It's not on me, and unless I lost the ability to tell dark colored things from light colored things, it's not in this room.'

I got up and then promptly fell over.

"Well that was a _wonderful_ idea. No better ideas in the world."

I tried to get up again using what looked like a chair.

'Tell me, why did leave my sunglasses in my bag again, because I lost that before me and Alfred walked into the forest.'

"Wait, where is Alfred?"

I blinked. 'He can handle himself. First I gotta find the bathrooms.'

**I know it's short but whatever**

**Big thanks to my Mom! :DD**


	4. Chapter 4

**I definitely need some help.**

**Disclaimer: This goes for the entire fic, I do not own anything except Matt.**

"You know, for a place that's fully furnished, the lack of a bathroom is worrying." I sighed. 'There I go talking to myself again. I'm going more nuts already.'

I looked around the small apartment-sized house. 'But seriously, _where's__ Alfred_? I walked though the entire house and I still haven't found him.' "Well, maybe not the _entire_ house" I said to myself, walking up to the only door I had not touched yet.

"Huh? Why is the door _warm_? There's not a fire is there? If there is I'm dying for now."

"What do you mean for now? Isn't dying _permanent_?" 'Oh look, I guess Alfred was here after all. At least he's not dead.'

"Normally it is," I closed my eyes and turned around, "But for me unless-" "Wha!"

I heard a thud and opened my eyes again. "Why did you interrupt my detailed explanation that's used as a plot device?"

"You're," He gulped from his new place on the floor, "You're a girl?"

"Pppffft, that's what your surprised about?" I laughed out.

He nodded, still pale.

"That has _got_ to be the most funniest thing I've seen in _decades_." I wiped a tear from my eye. "But yeah, I'm a girl. I can take off my shirt if you want proof."

He blushed and looked away. "No, I believe you." He stuttered in a small voice.

"Calm down, I'm joking." I giggled. "I wouldn't show you anyway. Even if you _wanted_ to see."

"Good," He said, standing up but still not meeting my eyes.

I pushed past him, into the kitchen. "This place has a stocked kitchen, but not a bathroom. Either this is a _really_ messed up house, or it's a badly made story with plot holes and terribly written smut."

I rummaged though the fridge and saw some sliced pepperoni and sat down at the table. "So, as I was saying, unless I _want_ to die _permanently_, I can't. But if I want to die to get out of a situation, like if I'm stabbed and left in a alley or something, I can die, it's just not permanent. Think of it as mostly dead." I ate a piece of pepperoni. "Also, if I want to not die, I can stay alive, it can be painful. Trust me, I learned that the hard way after falling off a cliff." 'Now that I think about it, that wasn't a cliff, it was more of a _very tall, very steep,_ hill that I rolled down. _The legend of Zelda, __Breath of the Wild_ style.'

"Okay, I think I get it," Whoops, Alfred look confused again, "But what were you saying about plot holes, and what's smut?"

Now it was my turn to blush, 'I thought he didn't hear that.' "You don't need to know about smut." 'Nope, he needs to stay innocent' I shuddered, thinking about all the cringy smut I found one time. 'I _needed mind bleach_ after that. Why a _bagel _of all things?'

Alfred suddenly yawned.

"You sound tired."

"I am."

I looked at him strangely. "Then go to bed. I saw like four beds in one room."

"Which room?"

"The one upstairs."

"There's a upstairs?"

I face-palmed. "Yeah, duh." I said pointing at the door behind me.

He just gave me a look and walked towards it.

"Good night."

"Good night."

**So... yeah. The things that I have seen on both and Wattpad... Uh... **

**...**

**Please tell me what you think!**

**Bye! `~`**


End file.
